marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Carter (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Agent Carter. Cast Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Agent Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Daniel Sousa *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *James Hebert as Green Suit *Kyle Bornheimer as Agent Ray Krzeminski *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *James Frain as Leet Brannis *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry *Lesley Boone as Rose *Benita Robledo as Carol Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan Guest Cast [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] *Ashley Hinshaw as Colleen O'Brien *Andre Royo as Spider Raymond *Bill Kalmenson as Senator Webster *Kevin Heffernan as Madison Avenue Guy *Tim True as Tipsy Guy *Johnny Marques as Bartender *Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer *Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee *Don Luce as Mob Boss *Erin Torpey as Betty Carver (radio actor) *Walker Roach as Captain America (radio actor) *Ralph Garman as Radio Announcer *Atticus Todd as Winston *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman *Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech *Joseph Wilson as Gino DeLucia (uncredited) [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] *Patrick Robert Smith as Agent Butch Wallace *Rob Mars as Jerome Zandow *Laura Coover as Molly Bowden *Tim James as Jimmy *Paul Roache as Building Manager *Christie Lynn Herring as Prostitute *Rick Steadman as Automat Customer [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] *Meagan Holder as Vera *Joanna Strapp as Gloria *John Bishop as Frank *Tim Dezarn as George *Billy Malone as Large Smuggler *Jeremy Timmins as Larger Smuggler *Chad Danshaw as Thug *Jack Conley as Colonel Mueller *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin *Gregory Sporleder as Otto Mink *Jim Palmer as Goon *Tim Garris as Hoodlum *Stan Lee as Man (next to Howard Stark) *Sarah Schreiber as Lorraine Episode 1.05 Episode 1.06 Episode 1.07 Episode 1.08 Other Cast *Caitlin Carmichael as Anya *Chiara Aurelia as a to-be-confirmed character *Kellen Michael as Small Boy *Krista Marie Yu as Edith *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley *Richard Short as Patrick *Rob Locke as Surgeon *Yasmine Aker as Thelma Crew Producers *Tara Butters - Executive Producer (season 1) *Michele Fazekas - Executive Producer (season 1) *Christopher Markus - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stephen McFeely - Executive Producer (season 1) *Chris Dingess - Executive Producer (season 1) *Kevin Feige - Executive Producer (season 1) *Louis D'Esposito - Executive Producer (season 1) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (season 1) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (season 1) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (season 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Post Production Executive Producer (season 1) Writers *Christopher Markus (season 1) *Stephen McFeely (season 1) *Eric Pearson (season 1) *Andi Bushell (season 1) *Tara Butters (season 1) *Michele Fazekas (season 1) Directors *Louis D'Esposito (season 1) *Joe Russo (season 1) *Scott Winant (season 1) Music *Christopher Lennertz (season 1) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn(season 1) Category:Full Credits Category:Agent Carter (TV series)